Ilusión
by Milaah
Summary: Para ser sincera, no estoy consciente de lo que pasó. Simplemente no pude despegar mi vista de sus ojos. Eran hermosos… Luego lo perdí entre la multitud, y cuando quise buscarlo con la mirada, simplemente no lo encontré. Como una Ilusión. Para mi twin


Disclamer: Card Captor no me pertenece. Solo la historia. Lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Ilusión**

**Por: Milaah**

Una mano pasó frente a mis ojos, sacándome de mi trance. Luego de parpadear varias veces pude escuchar las quejas de mi prima. No estaba prestando ni la mas mínima atención a lo que decía, o trataba de comunicarme desde hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Sakura, ¡hoy estás mas en la luna que de costumbre! — aseguraba rodando los ojos entre frustrada y divertida.

—Yo… Gomen— contestaba apenada bajando mi cabeza hasta el plato de comida que traía en mis piernas.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Tomoyo y yo habíamos decidido ir a comer a la parte trasera del patio. Allí estábamos sentadas bajo uno de los cerezos. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban de la pena, ella tenía toda la razón. Pero no es mi culpa estar en la luna por… por… ¿Por él?

—¿Ahora sí me vas a prestar atención? — preguntaba poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, alzando una ceja divertida.

—Eso creo— contestaba en un susurro, mirando hacia otra parte.

Entonces, como había pasado ya un par de veces, mi mente volvió a divagar en lo sucedido ayer. Podía escuchar la voz de Tomoyo a lo lejos, mas sin poder entender lo que decía. Era un vago eco en mi cabeza, al tiempo que las imágenes iban apareciendo.

_Hoy había decidido ir hasta Tokio a renovar mi armario. Tenía tiempo que no iba de compras, sola. No fui con Tomoyo, ya que ella estaba ocupada con todo lo respectivo a su cumpleaños. Aun puedo recordar el berrinche que armó por teléfono cuando le conté mis planes del fin de semana._

_Justo ahora miraba por la ventana, con mis audífonos en mis oídos, sentada en el autobús, escuchando Cupids Chokehold de Gym Class Heroes. La parada que seguía era la mía, así que me dispuse a ponerme de pie. Cuando el autobús se detuvo, me acerqué hasta la puerta. Le sonreí al conductor, un señor mayor, quien me devolvió la sonrisa para mover la palanca que abre la puerta._

_De pequeños pasos bajé del autobús, hasta llegar a la acera. Empecé a caminar, mirando a ambos lados viendo a las personas. _

_Entonces lo vi._

_Iba bajándose de su motocicleta, aunque había quedado a mitad de la acción en el momento en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron._

_Para ser sincera, no estoy consciente de lo que pasó. Solo sé que yo seguía caminando, al tiempo que nuestras miradas seguían fijas. No pude ver su rostro, ya que seguía oculto bajo el casco. Simplemente no pude despegar mi vista de sus ojos. Eran hermosos… Podría jurar que brillaban, yo los vi brillar. Eran un destello ámbar que me cautivó. No sé si era el reflejo del sol o tal vez eran cosas de mi mente, pero sus ojos brillaban._

_Luego lo perdí entre la multitud, y cuando quise buscarlo con la mirada, simplemente no lo encontré._

_Seguí con mi camino, tratando de convencerme de que eso había sido una clase de espejismo o alguna alucinación de mi mente de diez y seis años._

_Entré y salí de varias tiendas, con el paso de las horas mis manos se iban llenando de bolsas. Cuando me dije que era suficiente de compras por hoy, además de que me estaba quedando sin fondos, supuse que sería buen momento de ir por algo de tomar, antes de volver a Tomoeda. Con unas diez bolsas en mis manos, me dirigí hacia los ascensores._

_Agradecía ser la única esperando, ya que no me tropezaría con nadie. La luz sobre las puertas y un pequeño sonido anunciaban que el elevador había llegado. Tomé las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo e ingresé al pequeño espacio. Estaba en el primer piso y me dirigiría al último -o sea el diez- donde se encontraba la feria de comida. Marqué el botón y deje caer las bolsas, estos ascensores eran estresantemente lentos._

_Cuando la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse, una mano lo detuvo._

_Vi a un hombre de unos veinte años entrar al ascensor, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Estaba cabizbajo, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. Dio un rápido vistazo al panel, subiendo su brazo levemente para marcar el octavo piso. En lo que tardaba la puerta en cerrarse de nuevo, pude admirar su despeinada cabellera castaña, era lo único que podía ver._

_Entonces, en el mismo momento en que se cerró la puerta, alzó sus ojos hasta mi._

_Eran esos ojos, no los confundiría._

_Mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado, mientras que el parecía reconocerme también. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa. Que sonrisa tan sexy…_

_A pasos lentos se fue acercando hacia mí, mis mejillas empezaban a arder. Pude escuchar su voz, una voz varonil y grave, pero era armoniosa, una voz simplemente perfecta._

—_Hola… __—__ decía en un susurro, como si quisiera que las paredes no lo escucharan y sólo yo lo hiciera._

_Mis labios solo pudieron abrirse y cerrarse varias veces, tratando de articular algo. Cosa que se volvió imposible cuando sus brazos me encerraron contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Él era considerablemente más alto que yo, por algo más de cabeza y media. Sus brazos estaban a mis costados, o lo que serian mis costados si fuese tan alta como él. Yo lo miraba desde abajo, con mis mejillas complemente sonrojadas, al tiempo que el tenia que agachar su cabeza para mirarme._

_Les parecerá una situación muy extraña. Quiero decir, que un extraño se me acorrale, estando los dos solo en un ascensor. Cualquier cosa podría hacerme. Y debería estar muriendo del miedo, pero por alguna razón, me sentía más segura que antes._

—_Me gustan tus ojos __—__ dijo a mi oído, haciéndome cerrar los ojos en un acto inconsciente._

"_A mí también me gustan tus ojos" Fue lo que se pasó por mi mente._

_Podía sentir su aliento chocando contra mi rostro. Y estaba casi segura de que pasaría después. Todo era tan extraño, ¿Quién se encuentra en estas situaciones con un completo desconocido? Al parecer solo yo…_

_Mis pensamientos perdieron su hilo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. No los movía, como si tuviese miedo de que al hacerlo saliera corriendo. Torpemente lo motivé a que me besara. Todo iba tan lento, y al mismo tiempo tan rápido. Su mano llegó hasta mi mejilla, acariciándola. Sentimos como el ascensor empezaba a detenerse, pero nosotros no teníamos intensiones de detenernos._

_Lo sentí separarse unos milímetros de mis labios, para escucharlo maldecir por lo bajo._

—_No puedo llegar más tarde... __—__ se decía a sí mismo, haciendo de la mano sobre mi mejilla un puño._

_Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan confuso._

_Sus labios sobre los míos una última vez, el ascensor avisando que habíamos llegado al piso, una suave caricia sobre mi mejilla, un "nos volveremos a ver" en mi oído. Y luego el frio._

_Abrí mis ojos después de un par de segundos._

_No había señales de él._

_Miré hacia afuera del ascensor, por la ranura entre las dos puertas antes de terminar de cerrarse. Había desaparecido._

_Llevé dos de mis dedos hacia mis labios, dudosa._

_¿Qué… había… pasado? ¿Había sido una… ilusión?_

—Pero es que se sintió tan real… — suspiraba, escuchando un grito de frustración.

—¡Sakura no me estas prestando la mas mínima atención! — aseguraba Tomoyo, perdiendo parte de sus estribos.

No la culpaba, debía ser como la quinta vez que trataba de explicarme… ¿Qué era lo que quería explicarme o contarme?

—Lo siento mucho, Tommy— decía mirándola a los ojos— estoy en las nebulosas, no lo hago apropósito—

—Está bien, lo diré lo más rápido y resumido posible— suspiraba, para llevar una mano hasta su rostro— Tenemos nuevo profesor de matemáticas, su nombre es Li Shaoran—

En ese preciso momento la campana anunció el fin del receso.

Ahora había un pequeño problema. Tomoyo y yo cursábamos diferentes secciones, por ende, ella ahora tenía música, salón de clases que estaba cerca de nosotras y yo ahora tenia matemática… justo del otro lado del instituto.

Bajé mi vista a mi almuerzo, no había comido casi nada. Muy poco me importó, guardándolo lo más rápido posible, para salir corriendo, gritando a Tomoyo que nos veríamos después de clases.

Iba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto, pudiendo divisar la puerta de mi salón aun abierta.

Di todo lo que pude hasta llegar a ella. Allí, quien supuse que era el profesor, estaba por cerrar la puerta. Alcé mis ojos hasta poder ver su rostro. Dos ámbares me miraban con una sonrisa.

Un susurro llegó hasta mis oídos, como si quisiera que las paredes no lo escucharan y solo yo lo hiciera:

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver—

* * *

Notas de Mila-chan: ¡Feliz Meetversary Twin! Aunque sea publique tarde, pero aun hoy no se acaba! ^^ Solo espero que puedas leerlo hoy y no mañana. ¡Muchas gracias por estar siempre allí, te amo yo más y punto! Y espero que te guste este desastre que escribí en 2 horas (¿?) xD

Y espero que a ustedes también les guste, no olviden dejar reviews ^^  
Y en algún momento publicare EMA… o eso espero… xDD Si lo hare, pero cuando lo termine.  
Tal vez si dejan muchos reviews pueda que lo tenga listo para la próxima semana 0;]

Besos!

Mila-chan! xP


End file.
